


Neighbors

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baked sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, New Neighbors, Possessive Behavior, Tony is adorable, Welcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Nat and Buck finally move in their new apartment and are welcomed by their new neighbor Alpha Steve Rogers, who Bucky befriends right away! Nat doesn't like it...until she meets the bulky blond alpha's Adorable mate Tony
Relationships: Steve/Tony, natasha/bucky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 303





	Neighbors

Natasha, an Alpha. With her mate Bucky, an Omega. Had just moved into their new apartment on the 7th floor. The two had just finished unpacking everything and were now ready to finally sit down, relax and watch some nice rewarding telenovela. The rewarding relaxation however was cut short when they heard a soft knock on their door. Natasha frowned and sank even lower in their sofa as Bucky groaned but headed towards the door anyway. The red head paid no mind to who was at the door when Bucky had opened it, instead focusing on what the TV was showing, which was one of their favorite telenovela where the heroin was about to find out that her doctor was actually her husband's evil twin who had recently had plastic surgery to disguise himself in order to get closer to her. Natasha was just getting to the good part when she suddenly hears the brunette laughing from the doorway. She decided to shrug it off and continue to focus on the show when she Smell's it. An Alpha scent. She spans her head around and tries to see who Bucky was talking to. Her rational side trying to calm herself, trying to reason that there was no harm in another Alpha talking to her Omega. But before she could try and ignore it Bucky called out to her,

"NATASHA! COME MEET OUR NEIGHBOR!" 

the small alpha leaped off the living room sofa and walked steadily to the hallway. There she saw an impressive blond Alpha on the doorway, standing next to Bucky with a plate of Cookies. He smiled warmly at her as he introduced himself. "Name's Steve Rogers Neighbor...me and my mate live just right across the hall from you two.." the bulky Alpha said as he shook her hand. Natasha smiled as Bucky took the plate. "He said he just baked these just now and decided to give us some as a welcoming thing" Bucky beamed as he took one of the sweet treats and bit into it, moaning at how good it tasted. "Taste just like those cookie's my mom would bring me in Brooklyn...there was this small bakery back then.." the omega smiled trying to remember. "Wait! Your from Brooklyn?" The blond Alpha asked. Bucky nodded with another bite.

"Get out of here! I am too...wait...did your mom buy them from that small Bakery near the pharmacy named..." "SARAH'S SWEETS?" The two said in unison as they both smiled widely. "That was my mom's...my mom was Sarah Rogers...i would help out when i was younger since i couldn't play outside like all the other kids...i had asthma back then.." "wait! So your telling me... I'm living right next door to–" Natasha wasn't really listening anymore as she felt her smile faded. it wasn't suppose to bother her that their 'mated' neighbor had bought them cookie's. But the thing that was bothering her was that he was an ALPHA and was getting a bit too close to her OMEGA right now.. her Alpha instincts frowning at seeing her Omega smile and laugh with another Alpha, said Alpha was unbelievably hot and well built might she add. The red head tried to shove the stupid alpha instinct down but a deep possessive rage roared within her as she watched the Alpha place his hand on the brunette's shoulder. 

She would of snapped at that if the omega hadn't said thank you and goodbye before shutting the door. And turning to offer her some of the cookie's he had. She shook her head before smiling brightly at him. Slapping herself mentally for almost losing it.

\--------------------------------------

The next day she woke up to Bucky busily baking in the kitchen while looking at his phone watching a video on how to make a lemon frosting. She rolled her eye's before letting the omega know of her presence. "Since when do you bake?.." she laughed as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a milk inside. "Since now...damn those cookie's were amazing..." the omega smirked as he placed a kiss on her cheek when she came near. "I wouldn't know..you ate them all with in 10 minutes.." she stated as she poured herself a glass of the milk she got. The brunette blushed but then shrugged. "Sorry doll...just that those cookie's brought so much childhood memories i had with my mom and sister's.." Bucky explained with a small smirk on his handsome face.

The red headed alpha frown a bit at that. Seeing her handsome omega get so caught up with another alpha's bake good's and both being born and raised in the same city was getting in her nerves. Not to mention giving him good feels at remembering his family back home.. and now she didn't think she'd like to know the reason why Bucky was now busy in the kitchen. "What are you baking anyway?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Just trying to make a lemon cake..for our neighbors" Bucky said ad he continued to watch the lady in the video while he held the bowl. 

Natasha could feel her eye twitch at how casual her omega was talking about offering another Alpha food. "So...your baking this...for him?" She spat not caring that her tone wasn't so nice anymore. The brunette frowned at that and turned to raise an eyebrow at the question. "I'm making this for them sweety...he has a mate.. remember?..kinda like a small thank you for the welcoming cookie's.."

"that 'HE' made.." she snarled. Bucky's frown deepened and he immediately stopped what he was doing with the bowl on his hands. "I'm sorry doll...am i missing something here?" He asked as she now had his full attention. Oh crap... the red head groaned and closed her eye's while leaning on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to–" she exhaled as she shook her head. "It's nothing..." she smiled wearily at him. Unsure of herself. She was being crazy..she knew it. Bucky would never try to impress another alpha...not when the two of them were planning on getting bonded. "Just upset you ate all the cookie's that's all.." she lied. The brunette smirked at that. "Well help me with this and I'm sure he'll make us more as a thank you as well!" She laughed at that and went to get the bowl. Earning herself a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Once the two had finished frosting the cake, they went out of their apartment and knocked on their neighbor's door right across the hall. The door opened slowly to reveal Steve smiling at them with a very handsome and very pregnant omega by his side. Natasha and Bucky both blushed at the adorably short omega. "Buck! Nat! Honey...these are our new neighbors! Buck, Nat this is Tony..my wife" the Alpha introduced with as much pride as he felt. The handsome omega named Tony beamed as he saw the cake Natasha was holding. "You bought cake!" He smiled adorably as his eye's sparkled. "A-as a thank you for the cookie's your husband made..."Natasha managed as she smiled warmly at the pregnant omega, placing the cake in front of him, she wasn't sure but thought it might of been her alpha instincts kicking in to try and impress the pregnant omega, Trying to provide for him. Tony returned the smile as he took the offered lemon cake and for a brief moment their hand's touch a bit as the omega reached for the cake. The blond Alpha by the side raised a brow at that but made no sign to voice his thoughts, instead taking the cake from his happy omega.

But as soon as he took the lemon cake off his Omega's hands Tony right away reached to hold Natasha's hands. This startled Bucky who narrowed his eye's on the other Omega. Steve didn't seem to like it either as his face tighten at the sight. "Oh my gosh...for an Alpha..you have such soft hands!" The pregnant omega gushed as he placed the Alpha's hand on his soft face. Natasha just laughed as she shrugged, proud at hearing the Omega's complement. She was about to reply when Bucky coughed and told the two mate's that they still had a few thing's to do at home. The other omega nodded and waved the two goodbye, shutting the door with a bright smile, not noticing a scowling Steve beside him. 

"They seem like really nice people...we should have them over sometime" the red head smiled as they both headed to their door. "Yeah...maybe not soon.." the omega said grumpily, As he held his alpha's hand tighter. A small smirk appeared on Natasha's face as she leaned on her omega. "Bucky Barnes..are you jealous?" She mused as he scowled at her. "No... of course not...maybe..why..he-he's cute righ–" the red head cut him off as she kissed him passionately before replying

"yeah..he is...but he isn't you...he isn't my Omega... seriously Bucky..you have absolutely nothing to ever worry about..." she smiled as he held her tighter with a smile this time.  
Meanwhile....

Tony moaned in irritation as his alpha held the deliciously looking cake out of his reach. The pregnant omega trying to reach with his tippy toes as best as he could while pouting, his belly bumping his husband's thighs. "Steeevvvveeee~" the brunette whined, the large alpha placed a finger on his Omega's nose before telling him that he shouldn't be touching other Alpha's hands and pressing them to his face. "But Stevvveee~her hands were so soft...." he pouted. The blond alpha only shook his head at that before asking Tony to never do it again. The omega huffed with a 'fine' before digging in to the cake the alpha had finally given him. 

Steve smiled as he stared lovingly at his beautiful pregnant omega, who's face was smeared with frosting now. "Don't be upset if i get a bit jealous from time to time..." he said as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. Tony just rolled his eye's before smiling and muttering.. "i am so glad i am not a stupid Alpha with possessive instincts"

**Author's Note:**

> So i was in the middle of writting the sequel to Hydra King Steve loves prince Tony  
> ..yeah crappy title...you know the one where Steve captures Tony and burns his whole kingdom and the two ride off into the sunset...uhhh yeah that one...well while writing this popped and started begging me to write it...and i just couldn't say no..
> 
> Anyways... I've decided to write a sequel to this that's gonna be more about Steve and Pregnant Tony! Pls subscribe for an update if your interested


End file.
